pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jeff Meredith
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Al McWhiggin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RaptorWiki (talk) 21:33, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Edits on Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete I am leaving this message for both User talk:Larry1996 and User_talk:Jeff_Meredith. Neither of you have done anything on this wiki except to cause an antagonist-war between Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete. I agree there is a question on who should be considered the villain(s) for Toy Story 2, but continuously changing and undoing each others edits is not the way. I will post the question on the Primary Villain category later today. In the meantime, if either of you makes any edits to either of these pages (or makes similar edits to any other pages) you will be immediately and permanently blocked from this wiki. --Jeff (talk) 17:28, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete I left Dvcnut a message about how I resolved the edit wars between you and Larry1996 on Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete in terms of who is the main antagonist and who is the secondary antagonist. However he responds to my message, we'll have to obey him because he is an admin and knows about these sort of things. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm on your side, by the way. GrayWolf2 (talk) 10:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Blocked I have blocked you permanently. I've done this both because you did not follow the rules set by the administrators, plus because of your language. The point of edit comments is to state what is being changed. Just because you don't like or agree with a change doesn't mean you use the edit comment to express your anger. Your tone is close to threatening and abusive, which is not tolerated on the wiki. You don't seem to understand that a wiki is a community, and each and every page can be edited by anyone. You may not agree with other peoples edits, but that in fact is how a wiki operates. Your language seems to be that those pages are yours, or that only you understand how they should be written. If you cannot accept that your opinion won't always be accepted and will be un-done, then you may want to consider editing a wiki is not right for you. You may be better off using a blog or similar mechanism to explain your opinions. The fact that you also continued to edit those pages after being asked not to shows you do not respect the administrators here. I have left this talk page open for you to respond, if you can respond maturely and give us some assurances you will not continue with this type of behavior I may be willing to lift the block. --Jeff (talk) 16:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Being a changed man Please, DVCNut, don't block me. I'll mind my language. I won't show disrespect again. I promise. :I have changed your block to 1 week. I'm still maintaining a block because of the points I mentioned above, but we usually block people for a shorter period of time for their first infraction. But I will be straight-forward with you: now that you've been blocked once the next block will be longer and likely be permanent. If you want to be a contributing member of this community please learn from other contributors and see the types of changes being made. We have set a policy on using the Primary Villain category, you can read and comment (after your block is lifted) on it at Category talk:Primary Villains. If you have any other questions please ask. --Jeff (talk) 17:03, June 14, 2014 (UTC) About the pages we were not suppose to cause war on, you know like Al McWhiggen and Stinky Pete, well, it all comes to full circle, Al was just collecting Woody, Jesse, Bullseye and Pete for the Tokyo Museum, but left Pete in the box for too long, so Pete did his own job to get admired, so it seems to you may have a point Larry1996 (talk) 20:43, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Nobody likes to be blocked for infinity. I won't make anymore edit abuses or warnings like you said. Please bring me back in a week like before. :( :This was your third infraction, and we have a "3 strikes and you're out" rule. Your only edits here have been on these 2 Toy Story 2 character pages, and your changes from late September were quietly reverted - we could've blocked you then but let it pass. Unfortunately you again made the same changes yesterday, showing you have not learned. As this is your third block for the same reason, it is a permanent block. --Jeff (talk) 01:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC)